


Stressed

by BlackIce_K1lls



Series: What even. [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney rules all, Gen, Henry's last name is Ross, Linda is the name of both Henry's wife and daughter, Studio C skit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIce_K1lls/pseuds/BlackIce_K1lls
Summary: The Rosses are Disney fans and Henry got out of the studio, with everyone inside. Including Joey Drew.





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a series a while after Determined. This was my next idea.

Henry Ross just remembered something.

After boarding the bus with all his co-workers, it dawned on him the his house was littered with Disney stuff. A lot of Disney stuff. And Joey Drew is right next to him. Who hates Walt's ass. Crap.

So, pulling out his phone, Henry proceeded to calmly text his daughter Linda.

LINDA QUICK HIDE ALL THE DISNEY STUFF

Dad, your caps lock is on

I KNOW THAT JUST HIDE THE DISNEY STUFF

Okay but why

JUST DO IT

Not realizing the full extent behind her dad's text, Linda hid as much as she could in the closet.

When Henry stepped off the bus, he was sweating buckets. Because of stress or the ink absorbing heat, he didn't know. He was practically shaking when Joey asked if he was okay and he quickly replied with a 'Fine'.

Henry slowly opened the door to his house and threw it open when Wally Franks got impatient. To Henry's relief, no Disney merch was present.

Linda walked in and stared for a while before shaking her head and greeting the now freed employees. "Hey Dad and... friends."

"Linda!" Joey wheeled over to her. "You've gotten so big! Last time I saw you, you were only 5!"

"Hi Mister Drew." Linda looked at everyone else. "And people Dad brought over apparently."

And the the closet, which was right by the front door, burst open.

-

The closet was already almost full to be fair.

The closet remained open, taunting Henry, with all the items scattered about. It was mostly ear headbands though but it was obviously Disney's work.

Henry was basically screaming inside at this point, hoping that Joey wouldn't get mad.

Joey, meanwhile, had turned his wheelchair to face Henry, looking back at him and the items. "Henry, what is this?"

Henry's anxiety spiked and replied, "Disney stuff."

Wally spoke up. "An' what's wid all the ears?"

"...Stuff we got from Disney World."

Allison Pendle joined in. "And why do you have all this stuff?"

Henry sighed and relayed a story he had never told to anyone. "Alright, I worked for Disney after I quit."

A collective okay washed over the group and a wave of anxiety washed away. 

"Just not in the way you think." He and everyone else proceeded to look off to the left. Nothing happened because Wally wasn't paying attention so our good ol' cultist not cultist Sammy Wes Lawrence forced Wally'd head to the left.

-

*this is Henry's most vivid Disney memory working for them

 "Hello? Where am I?" Henry struggled against the ropes against his clothes and was also blindfolded.

His vision was soon regained and showed him a dark place. Where was his mask?

"I'm sorry it's had to come to this, but desperate times call for desperate measures," a male voice boomed. "Mickey."

_"Woah woah woah. Back up." Wally interrupted the story. "When you l-e-eft, you- you went to be MICKEY MOUSE!?"_

_Wally practically doubled over laughing and Joey tried his best to keep a straight face._

_"Okay, okay," Joey tried to say. "Let's hear Henry's sto-or-y he he!" But he failed._

_Henry sharply inhaled and started again._

_But everyone was so visibly distracted that Henry was Mickey for a good while that he gave up._

 -

With everyone helping the Rosses with the Disney stuff, all of it was put away in no time. Save for Joey, who was practically off his wheelchair, laughing.

Henry sighed and looked over at his new roommates. "I wish I went for Fleischer's."


End file.
